


Seraphim Libertine: Elision

by Mikleohno



Series: Promiskleo!AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: But he thinks of Sorey the whole time I promise, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Promiskleo!AU, Smut, Straight Sex, smut in chapters 2 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: The group has battled Heldalf and won, but lost Sorey as a companion.  Mikleo looks after Sorey as he sleeps. Without Sorey, Mikleo is left to discover his sexuality on his own. Mikleo is gaining confidence as curious, pan man. This story begins at the end of the Alisha's Story DLC and contains spoilers.Mikleo begins to make a whole mess of mistakes. This AU is meant to sting, as Sorey is truly Mikleo’s one and only, and yet he is trying to fill the void left by him…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to be posting this part of the story. This work contains one of the major ideas that crafted this whole world for me.

“Seriously, you guys... What would you have done if I hadn't made it in time?” Mikleo’s face remained firm and poised.

Alisha brushed herself off and stood. “Thank you so much, Mikleo!”

Mikleo’s expression softened. “Long time no see, Alisha.” Alisha smiled, rarely seeing Mikleo’s kindness in her direction.

Rose had brought the requested books from Gramps’ home in Elysia a few weeks prior. The books had helped Mikleo learn quite a bit about seals and barriers. Camlann had been resealed, safe from normal hellions. Mikleo was still creating seals to test which were strongest against what elements and hellions. The stronger he was, the more mana he could infuse, the stronger the barrier he could create. He continued training hard, often until he was exhausted. Sleep was out of the question. Without Sorey he had no reason to keep a regular schedule of eating or sleeping, so he did neither.

Mikleo believed he had been close to completing the seal. However with the malevolent presence they had just felt, he knew there was still work to do. He'd stay as long as was necessary. Rose, Lailah, Edna and Zaveid were doing a fine job cleaning up the remaining hellions between cities, but the task was vast and Mikleo itched to fight.

Alisha spoke to the white light about her dreams for her life. She wished to be a politician, a woman of royalty, a knight, a regular young lady, and a friend to everyone gathered there. Mikleo watched her deliver the speech to Sorey. She always seemed to be well organized and had it together. Although Rose did seem to fluster her a bit. Mikleo smiled at her speech, pleased to see her plan for further growth.

They said their goodbyes. Rose reminded Mikleo that he needed to come back soon. He agreed, reminding everyone that he did not intend to stay long, and once again he was alone. He headed down the steep, invisibly cloaked steps and went back to train by the crater.

-

“Hello?”

Mikleo froze hearing the distant tiny voice.

“Hello? Mikleo?”

He looked up, shielding his eyes. There at the exit of the Elaine Ruins was a small pink, white and silver figure.

“Alisha?”

“Mikleo!... How do I get down there?”

Mikleo waved his arm and the cloaked stairs shimmered. She began the short trek down the stairs. Mikleo got up and walked to the stairs to meet her.

“Princess Alisha the smiling. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mikleo folded his arms with a slight smile.

Alisha blushed and reached in her bag. “Mikleo. It's great to see you. I was in the Royal library, and I saw something that made me think of you.” She pulled out a book bearing the Hyland royal crest. “It describes the various seals and keys used in the Kingdom of Hyland by my ancestors.”

He looked at her incredulously, and gently pulled the book from her hands. He started flipping through it. “Alisha, this is... Hmm. Much of this is in the ancient tongue.”

“Yes, I figured you could use some company as well. We can try to solve some of the riddles, perhaps it will help-”

“Thank you,” he interrupted. He started slowly walking back toward the crater, turning pages slowly. “This will be helpful. Thank you for your thoughtfulness.” She followed him back to a large flat stone close to the white light. He sat cross legged flipping through the book. He became engrossed and didn't look up for a few minutes. When he finally did, he saw that Alisha had laid out a large blanket with two small plates with a small stack of madeline cookies each. Mikleo blinked in disbelief. It had just been him and the dirt for weeks... No, months.

“I intend to be your friend, and friends wouldn't leave each other alone for long.” she smiled warmly. “Please, join me.”

He cautiously set down the book. Moving to sit in front of the cookies, he apprehensively took one. She seemed to be trying not to stare. He carefully picked up one madeline with his delicate hand, and brought it to his mouth. He took a small nibble.

“Alisha, these are delicious!” He finished the rest of the cookie quickly, brushing the crumbs from his mouth. “Where did you get these?” He reached for another.

“Only the finest bakery in Ladylake! There's plenty more, so take what you want.” She smiled, munching on her own. “What kind of food do you have out here?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I.. Uh... don't really need it. It's not important.”

Her eyes got wide. “But you love eating! Even though you don't need to, you've always...”

He looked down as his hair fell in front of his eyes, wordless. She noticed his hair was already getting shaggier and longer.

“I- I'm sorry. I didn't...” She stammered.

He looked up, smiling. “It’s not to worry about. I only learned to cook for Sorey. Before that, no one in Elysia had a need for food.” He paused. “I'm not going to break if you mention him, you know.”

She put her hand over her mouth and leaned back, eyes wide. “Mikleo, no... I would never mean to offend...”

“Don't worry about it,” he said warmly. “I didn't realize just how much I picked up living like a human. In Elysia, none of the Seraphim had houses until Sorey showed up. They built them so he could have a semblance of normalcy.” He took another cookie and laid on the blanket. “They all lived outdoors. Having been brought up with Sorey, I much prefer beds and blankets, but it's really not necessary.”

“How very fascinating! What else can you tell me about Seraphim life?... ... ...Mikleo?”

Mikleo had fallen asleep, cookie in hand.

Alisha panicked for moment, now alone in a strange place. She was glad she was still in Rose's pact as a squire, as seraphim were still shimmers and flashes without her, as they appeared to most everyone now. How much easier faith came when the population could see the beings that granted their blessings. The world was going to change quickly.

Alisha pulled her spear close. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a second blanket. She carefully removed the madeline from Mikleo’s delicate hand, and tucked the warm blanket around him. He was out, and not getting up anytime soon. She sighed, brushed herself off and browsed the ancient books from Elysia.

-

Mikleo woke suddenly, sensing a presence. He lept to his feet, summoned his staff and held it threateningly toward the being.

“Mikleo! It's just me!” Alisha cried.

He lowered his weapon, then dismissed it.

“Alisha. What happened?” His face remained serious. He looked around. The sun appeared to have set long ago. The blanket still clung to a leg, and there was a small fire crackling nearby.

“When was the last time you slept?” Concern was written on Alisha’s face.

He sat, then frowned. “I couldn't risk sleeping.”

“You haven't slept for over two months?” Alisha asked incredulously.

“Seraphim don't need sleep,” he insisted folding his arms and pouting.

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow. “Because it appeared as though-”

“Is that why you came here? To make sure I was taking care of myself? I am an adult. Did Rose send you?”

“No!” she yelped.

“Lailah then?” Mikleo demanded.

“Mikleo, please,” she said softly. “I came because I wanted to help.” She smiled. “And I have. You got to rest, while I stood guard. Now you're refreshed and can continue your efforts.” She stood up and looked behind her. “I suppose I should be going now.”

Mikleo sighed. “It's not safe. You'll have to stay until morning.” He folded his arms tighter. “Besides,” he cracked a small smile, “I could really use the company.”

Alisha nodded in agreement. A slumbering party! She thought to herself. “I would love nothing more than to spend time with my friend.” She smiled warmly.

-

Between Sorey's light and Alisha’s fire, they read through a few pages in one of the books. Alisha’s expertise in the ancient tongue differed from his, which certainly helped in translation. They laid on the blanket with the book between them, shoes removed, relaxed in each others’ company.

“This line says that it needs the void power, but there haven't been void seraphim in centuries.” Mikleo pondered.

“Look here,” she said. “The handwriting could be faded, this may be a D... That could make it ‘devoid of power’ instead,” she offered.

His eyes lit up. “Of course! I can try this tomorrow. Thank you.” He said.

“I'm happy to be of assistance,” she said, lightly bumping him on his shoulder with her own.

Her touch seemed to radiate heat from that spot. He closed his eyes tightly.

“Oh no... What's wrong?” Alisha sat up, concerned.

He turned away. “Nothing. It's just... Nothing.”

“Is this about... Sorey?” she offered.

Silence.

“I know how much he meant to you. This is all very difficult, and must be the hardest for you.”

More silence.

“Mikleo... You can talk to me. It's alright. I'm your friend. Please don't keep this bottled up.”

He looked toward the sky. His hair was already reaching his shoulders in places.

“He was so... so... touchy. I'm 18 years old and I can't remember a day he didn't tickle me. Touch my shoulder. Bump my fist. Always poking me, full of energy and having no concept of personal space.” He sighed and turned to face Alisha. “I didn't realize just how much I would miss it.”

Alisha watched him, light of the fire bouncing off her face. “So when I touched you, I... I'm sorry!” she yelped.

“No, no, Alisha, it's alright. I'm not going to see him for a long time. I have to get through a lot of things. That being one of them.” He sighed. “And reading ancient texts by firelight,” he mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. He sat up straighter. “So I'm lonely,” he said, almost too quiet to hear. “I'm lonely. Are you happy? You already knew it had to be true. I'm out here, alone, with no Sorey and no anyone for the first time ever.”

She scooted closer to him.

“I'm your friend, and I'm here. Your suffering does not make me happy.” She scooted closer. “I've had a wonderful time with you tonight. I can see why Sorey valued your friendship so much. You're wonderful and brilliant and I can't wait for you to find a solution here, so we can travel and get to know each other better.”

He sat up straighter and smiled. There was a short silence. “Thanks. For everything. But especially the cookies.”

She laughed.

“But what was the blanket about?”

She blushed. “What do you mean?”

“I had a blanket over me when I woke up,” he said.

“You looked cold, so I...” she started.

He chortled.

“What!” Her blush deepened. “What's so funny?”

“I looked cold?” he said.

She looked at him. Icy hair, icy violet eyes. Dressed in blue. Oh. And he even had ice artes, and made frozen treats.

“You said you liked blankets!” she retorted.

“As opposed to the ground,” he said. “I don't have to worry about getting too cold. But your concern... It's nice.”

She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, hiding the blush. “Being a Seraph must be complicated.”

“Not as complicated as humans! Between your kingdoms and wars and politics...”

“That comes easy to me, I've lived in that world my whole life,” she said.

“Not to me. One day I'll understand, when humans and Seraphim live together.” He smiled.

“Right,” she said. “But your world will always have such beauty.” She paused for a response but did not get one. “No sickness, no death from old age, and how beautiful elemental mastery is...” She was almost whispering. Mikleo smiled and looked down at his own knees. “And,” she continued. “It seems all Seraphim are beautiful too.”

He blushed, smiling quietly to himself. “Thank you, Alisha... You're quite beautiful too. And talented.”

It was Alisha’s turn to blush again. “Mikleo... I truly hope we can make your dream come true.”

They listened to the fire crackle as if prompting for more. Mikleo forgave her just a little bit more, for making Sorey suffer so long ago. Alisha was a good person, and her company was greatly appreciated. He processed a few ideas for a while. Living with humans... What would Sorey think of Mikleo if he lived among humans instead of returning to Elysia? How hard would it be to meet more humans after Rose and Alisha were gone, without Sorey to guide him? Guileless as he was, Sorey was charming and made friends quickly. Could he really do it, and live that dream without Sorey? How would Sorey fit when he came back?

“May I hug you?” Alisha asked permission, interrupting his thoughts.

Mikleo snorted.

“I find great comfort in a hug, and I think you need comfort more than anything,” she said.

He said nothing. He wasn't going to push her away, he missed his constant embraces from Sorey and could desperately use the physical attention.

She scooted closer, looking at his beautiful pout and powerful but frail body. She hesitated at the first touch, her hands to his upper arms, afraid of his reaction. She cradled his arms with her hands. He shut his eyes tighter and seemed to lean forward. After a moment, she gently pulled his relaxed arms around her, resting at her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his body, and held him close. After a moment, he tightened his arms around her back.

His nose grazed her neck. His whole body shook, taking in her smell of sunflowers and meadows. She was so kind. Heat quickly spread throughout his body, feeling hers press against his. His heart rate sped up. His hair tickled his own cheeks and surely tickled her neck and shoulders. He took several deep breaths, and noticed she was doing the same.

 _Sorey. Sorey. Sorey._ He missed Sorey so much, he couldn't align his scrambled thoughts. Alisha’s arms held him just a little tighter and he closed his eyes, imagining Sorey's stronger and firmer arms. He breathed against her warm skin, humid and blinded with his and her hair combined. He gently pressed his cold nose on her neck, her pulling him even closer. Their bodies pressed and he could feel himself physically reacting and his pants tightening, as often would happen with Sorey. She slowly moved her open hands firmly up and down his back, and he relaxed deeply in her embrace.

Sorey's hands were bigger, stronger. But they never embraced for long. Never long enough. With his body pressed against Alisha’s warmth, he wondered what it would be like, feeling Sorey for as long as he wanted. As long as he needed. And this body in his arms seemed to be intent on giving him what was needed. He sighed into her neck and shuddered.

This kind human, with a smell similar to his but more floral and crisp. He missed the sweat of battle Sorey carried, from excitement, from curiosity, from familiarity. He missed the moments where was close enough to smell Sorey deeply. His desire welled up in what he would do if given the opportunity. If given the chance. If given just a patch of skin with no judgment and no guilt, how he would dance with his lips and explore his taste. Lost in the moment, he peppered her neck with light, tender kisses. He realized what he was doing, shocked, and pulled away.

She blinked slowly and lustfully at him, arms still around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, he gazing into her jade green, and her enraptured by his violet.

He thought about jumping back. He thought about leaving. But she showed no sign, no indication of discomfort. Perhaps this body could give him the companionship and release he desperately desired, that he wanted and needed and lusted for. He studied her face, curious but deeply relaxed. Her expression although dressed with an unfamiliar emotion, was as honest and easy to read as Sorey. The look in her eyes told him a story he was desperate to know the end of.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

“More than ok,” she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly moved toward her, tilting his head, as she did the same. Their lips met, carefully and gently in a small pursed kiss, then again into a more full lipped embrace, then further again in a deeper one. He straddled her, cupping her face with his hand, exploring her hair. She leaned back, her supporting arms buckling until he was completely on top of her.

He smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing his nose on hers. It felt so good to be able to do these things he had wanted to do for so long. Not necessarily to her. He wanted to know what worked, if his fantasies were possible. He kissed along her jaw. Ran his hands through her hair. She returned the affection in kind, taking in his smell of rain and vanilla.

He rolled his hips against hers, and wonderfully she repeated the gesture. There was no way she couldn't feel his erection pressing into her leg. He angled himself so he pressed between her legs, eliciting a tiny moan. He took the opportunity to kiss her with an open mouth.

Their lips moved against each others, open and desiring. Their tongues brushed. He nibbled her lower lip. He gauged and memorized every response, feeling her heartbeat quicken. He moved his hand down her body.

To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away, gently. He nodded in silent agreement. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to.

He moved to her neck, kissing and biting lightly all while slowly grinding between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his lower body, pushing him into the motion. His hair tickled her neck, nibbling her ear on one side and cupping her cheek with his hand on the other. He stopped for a moment, listening to her labored breathing.

“Do you... do you want to do... more?” he cooed.

She squinted and nodded. He kissed her harder, his tongue more aggressive. She squirmed and responded with her own tongue dancing off his kindly, gently. They explored each other's mouths, her hands roaming and his careful and considerate. He broke the kiss off, breathing heavily. He leaned his face down, rubbing her cheek with his, and whispered into her ear.

“...May I enter you?”

Just his words were enough to prepare her. She relaxed her face and nodded. There a moment of lightheadedness from the excitement, and hesitation of what to do next. He sat up and touched her leg gently, intending to work his way up to her shorts. Instead she rolled away, leaving him confused. He would go at her pace, so he waited.

She pulled the blanket over herself. “I... I don't want you to see.”

“But you're beautiful.” He understood, she wasn't ready to expose her body to him. She worked her top and her bra off, then her shorts and panties under the blanket. Mikleo pulled off his coat and undershirt, then unzipped his pants for relief, exposing his stretched, full underwear. She watched his bulge, hardly contained as he continued undressing. He removed his pants and finally pulled his underwear off. It was as she hoped - beautiful, strong, just like the rest of him. He caught her staring.

“That's not very fair, is it?” he said wrapping the blanket around himself again, positioning his body in between her legs, stomach to stomach. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly with a small gasp when his skin made contact with her chest. They froze for a moment, taking in the feeling of so much flesh pressed together.

He really was quite cold. It was refreshing to the touch, especially under the blanket. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

She felt his slick rubbing her abdomen blindly. She adjusted her legs until she could feel him at her entrance. They both stopped, hearts pounding, knowing there was no turning back.

He closed his eyes tightly and pushed gently.

He felt her lips spread around his cock, their combined natural lubricants in full effect, allowing entrance. She was tight, tighter than he knew it would feel. He pushed slowly and gently, watching her face for permission, until he was fully inside her. He felt her muscular walls ripple and he panicked for a second, stopped, then began to slowly move in and out.

Her whole body shook and squirmed. She whined in pleasure. He memorized which angles got the best response, and formulated his attack. He began to gain a rhythm, in and out, their hearts beating faster than they ever had. She lazily dragged her nails lightly against his back, increasing his pleasure. His face lowered next to hers, hair tickling her cheek on every thrust. She held him tightly as he went just a little faster.

She pushed into every thrust along with him, biting her lower lip, muffling her own quiet moans. He closed his eyes and wondered how Sorey would feel, him inside Sorey, Sorey inside him. He wondered how it could work. He wondered what the difference in intensity and texture would be. He imagined Sorey's thicker, stronger physique under him instead of the blanket obscuring their bodies. He kept a steady rhythm as he rode her, stamina unending from months of battle, years of training, able to move forever but unable to last forever. Steadily she became more and more tense. He felt her tightening around him, peaking their arousal, preparing for the inevitable.

“Mi-... I'm... I'm...” she panted.

“Yes... Me too...” he replied.

His vision flashed white. She bucked her back and he held on to her tightly. He felt her climax around him tightly and he came, thrusting, coiling hot ropes of ejaculate inside her. Her rolling waves of orgasm coaxed out anything remaining inside him. He collapsed on top of her, panting, nuzzling her neck. She opened her eyes and gazed at the stars above, breathing heavily, slowly coming down.

So that's it, thought Mikleo. That's what being with another is like. He was glad to have experienced it, disappointed it wasn't with Sorey, but glad to have removed the virgin stigma from himself. The amount of skin on skin contact was almost overwhelming, the temperature contrast causing an almost shocking feel. She was comfortable and kind to him, and he greatly enjoyed the experience. He hoped she did too, but not to say that it would need to happen again.

He pulled out slowly, feeling his ejaculate seep out of her. She seemed to murmur a bit.

He turned his face to her ear. “May I clean you?” He asked politely. After a moment, she nodded.

He placed his hand on her tummy, tendrils of water escaping from his fingers. They traveled down, around and inside of her, capturing his ejaculate, their sweat, and her moisture. She moaned lightly, squirming against the cold. He was was about to cast it off until he noticed something strange... A small trail of blood. He froze, pretending not to notice as he cast the soiled water out.

_He was her first too._

He ran his fingers across her forehead, seeking her eye contact. She gazed at him with her beautiful jade eyes. She searched his face, trying to read his expression. They were both handling their grief, both dealing with the difficult realities together, both seeking comfort and indulging in the physical. After a moment, he spoke.

“Was that ok?” he gently asked.

“Yes.” She closed her eyes. “Unexpected, but welcome.”

He huffed a small laugh in return. “Yes... Unexpected is a good word for it.”

He laid his head next to hers and wrapped his arm around her, listening to her breathing until she fell asleep. Perhaps they could do this again after all.

-

Alisha visited weekly between peace talks. They chatted about the celestial record, the places they still hadn't been, and Mikleo talked about the book he was planning on writing. She often spent the night with him and always avoided allowing him to see her naked body. He was kind and patient with her, respecting her boundaries and recognizing what touches were welcome and was not. He was pleased to have the physical company, a bandage on his emotional wounds. He continued to fantasize about Sorey, and she continued to indulge him.

Today she visited him early. “Good morning, Mikleo,” she announced, feeling out the stairs carefully.

“Good morning, Princess. Did you bring anything good for breakfast?” he smiled.

“I did. Rappig bacon and poached peacock eggs. But I cannot stay long.” She balanced carefully down the last few steps.

Mikleo raised an eyebrow and offered to carry her bag. She shook her head and handed him a small box with the promised food. “Why? What's going on?”

She looked to the floor and took a deep breath. “Mikleo, I had great times with you. But I'm needed by my country for a while. There's much to be done with the enforcement of the peace treaty now that it has been signed. I must go, and I think it would be best if we stopped... doing... what we're doing.”

He nodded. “I knew this day would come. I have something I want to tell you too. I believe the seals are done.”

“Really? How wonderful!” She clasped her hands together.

“Yes, thanks to you. You were a great help.”

She blushed, then looked down. “You're not upset?”

“Why would I be? I'm nothing but thankful for you. I learned so much about seals, about history, about you and about myself. There is beauty in all of it, and I will cherish the moments we had together.”

She nodded in agreement. “Yes. I learned a lot too.” She paused. “Listen, Mikleo... We've converted a tower in the noble’s district to house Rose and... You. I know you don't like to live like a seraphim, I've prepared a room for you to relax between travels, the first floor is a cafe that sells food and drink, payment will always taken care of by the Kingdom of Hyland... And...”

His eyes got wide. He, a seraph, living among humans! “You're... Thank you Alisha. For your kindness. I'll leave soon, and take residence in Ladylake.”

She embraced him in a hug, and said goodbye. He watched her ascend the stairs.

Mikleo hung his legs over the crater, and spoke to Sorey, as he often did when alone.

“Sorey, if you can hear me... I'm going to Ladylake. I'll be close, always, and I'll visit you as much as I can. I will always protect you, no matter how long it takes.” he munched on the breakfast. “And Alisha says I can get free food. So more rappig bacon for me.” He popped the last piece in his mouth and chewed for a moment. “I'll be living among humans, just like we wanted. It sounds pretty good. When you wake up you should move in too. I'm sure there would be enough room. Then we would have a place in the city we can stop by between travels.” he paused. “So I'll be back. Soon. I promise.” He held out his fist briefly and smiled.

He swung his legs back over and headed up the cloaked stairs, sending one last seal over the area for good measure. It pushed out like a shockwave. The crater sparkled in reaction to the new seal, resting and resonating with the earthpulse. No one could pass but a select few.

He looked back at the white light, then slipped through the ancient door of the ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP
> 
> I really do not ship these two. But alas, character development.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo finally leaves Sorey, satisfied with his seals he has created. He returns to Elysia first on his way to Ladylake, where his new permanent residence awaits.

Mikleo arrived in Elysia within a few hours. Natalie recognized him first. “Mikleo!” she shouted. “Mikleo's back!” His family was drawn out of their homes, excited to see him. They crowded, surrounding him, with hugs and forehead touches. His family was so proud to see how strong he was, proud of his accomplishments. Mikleo saw Kyme, and his pained expression.

“Kyme... I...” Mikleo's eyes glanced everywhere but straight ahead. “I'm sorry.”

Kyme placed his hand on Mikleo's shoulder. “You did what was necessary, and endured great sacrifice. Thank you.”

Mikleo finally made eye contact. Natalie nudged Mikleo. “Kyme is our village leader now,” she gently offered.

Mikleo smiled. “And what a great leader he will be.”

Mikleo stayed in Elysia for 3 days and celebrated his missed 19th birthday. He was haunted, everywhere he looked Sorey should be, but was not. He was thankful for his family and the wonderful support they gave. He said his goodbyes and set off for Ladylake, alone.

-

“Mikleo! You came!” Rose intercepted Mikleo at the entrance of Ladylake, arms akimbo with her new Shepherds’ cloak fluttering.

“Rose,” he greeted her. “Same lipstick, new pig.” She wrinkled her nose at him. “It's good to see you.”

“You too!” she said. “I'll show you your new home. You're staying here, right?”

He nodded. “I am.” he looked around. “Where are the others?”

Rose shrugged. “The shrine probably. You know me, I don't really like them hanging around all that vessel business.”

Mikleo chuckled. “You don't have to worry about that with me. I'd rather rest on my own. No offense. You're a very nice lady.”

“Just into guys instead?” she elbowed him. He turned a bright shade of red. “I kid. I understand, he must have been pretty great.”

Mikleo looked at the floor. Sorey’s vessel was absolutely his favorite place. Although he found great rejuvenation within Rose, he could always sense her slight discomfort, as though he was going to uncover a buried secret. Perhaps things were different now that she was the Shepherd. “He was... He is. Rose, can you show me my quarters?”

They paraded through the city, people turning their heads. Mikleo realized how many eyes were on him. Many humans could really see him. He started to hear whispers, that he must be the fourth seraph, the shepherds friend, the water seraph. He felt heat creeping up his face. “Rose, I... I take it back. You're a fine vessel.”

“Getting scared they can see you? You should have seen Lailah. She hangs out in the shrine, but stays in the rafters out of sight. Besides, you have your cloaky thing. You don't need me.” she paused. “Like, you really don't. You can purify as a prime lord now. Lailah sensed a few blessings from Maotelus. Sorey has the armaments, so any new Shepherds can armatize too. And since she can purify, her oath is gone, too.” Mikleo raised his eyebrow. He could purify now? Surely he would still need a pact, but a Prime Lord?

He glanced at Rose. She had a limited life span. He thought a little about the future, and it seemed the idea of what they needed was pretty well planned out, but would take a necessary great deal of action.

“I know what you're thinking, we can have more Shepherds soon. Alisha is trying to secure property to build a school on, to nurture young Shepherds. But you don't have to worry about that for a while.” she stopped in front of a round stone tower. “We're here.”

She opened the door for him to the cafe. “Check it out. All you can eat and drink! On the house. Isn't it great?” He looked around. It was a nice little public cafe. They continued on to the stairs. The fifth floor was Rose's quarters. She pointed. “My door has a little hole at the top you guys can get through when you're all wispy and stuff. Rule is, if you want to sleep in your vessel, you let her fall asleep first. No vessel before midnight.” Mikleo nodded. They walked up a few more steps in the round staircase. The sixth floor, the top floor was Mikleo’s.

“Well, let's check it out!” Rose opened the door for him. He reminded himself to seal the door. Mikleo stepped inside the spacious room. There was a small kitchen on the right with a chimney stove and drainage sink, and plenty of counters for preparation. Behind the kitchen was a small bathing room with a tub. The main room had a large bed and a huge desk with empty bookshelves by it.

“Check out the balcony,” she said quietly.

Curiously, he stepped forward. He opened the French doors. There was a small balcony with a table and two chairs, and...

Mikleo gasped. He had a clear view of the white light, distant as it was.

He turned back to Rose. “This is more than I deserve. This is...”

“Get used to it, Grand Seraph Mikleo.” She smirked. Grand Seraph? “You're practically royalty here.”

“This is a lot to take in. Thank you.” He wandered around his room, inspecting the craftsmanship.

“In two days we're headed to Rolance. If you can come we could really use the support. Alisha’s been hard at work with the treaty, she'll meet us there. As the Shepherd, I have to spread the good word that people aren't crazy for suddenly seeing Seraphim, and how to worship properly. It's hard work, but we're making progress. Anyway, all the Seraphs will be here then. It'll be good to fight alongside you again.”

He smiled. “I've been itching for combat. I'm in.” He really wanted to see how much more powerful he was in combat after training for so many months. “I'll see you before then, I'm sure we can get something to eat together, and you can fill me in.”

She nodded and took her leave. He sat at the desk, stocked with parchment, quills and ink. Alisha remembered his desire to write, and had provided the tools to begin. He smiled to himself, thankful. He tested out the quill and parchment by writing a title at the top of a sheet. “End of the Age of Chaos: the Sleeping Shepherd.”

-

Mikleo had been traveling with Rose for a year. He was now 20, hair just long enough for a short ponytail. They had visited many of the cities they had visited with Sorey, and spent time with the villagers. There was much to purify around the cities, and much to establish with religious leaders and Lords of the Land. Mikleo found he was flirted with quite a bit. Although he reveled in the attention, he turned them all down gently. His loneliness was palpable, but he wasn't sure how to handle it just yet. He pleasured himself often, always with his mind on Sorey, a short term fix for his need.

They returned to Ladylake in the afternoon. Rose went to her room to catch a nap, and the Seraphim all wandered the city. Mikleo found a good spot behind the tower that he could train in, undisturbed. When he was satisfied, he headed back upstairs to rest.

-

Rose sat on her balcony, alone with a bottle of plum sake and her thoughts. The sun had set long ago, white light small but contrasting against the dark sky. Dinner had been eaten and she wanted to celebrate a bit. Their travels were going exceptionally well. Alisha was right, she mentioned often how much easier faith was when the humans could see the seraphim that blessed them. It was all good to her. Although she loved bartering she was just more of a fighter than a talker. She was thankful when the others could help to explain.

She sighed and held her small sake cup out towards the white light. _I'm working hard toward the future you wanted_ , she thought to herself, _so when you come back you can see the good you did to change the world._ She took another sip of her sake.

It started to drizzle. Her balcony awning protected her from the rain. It was a good, malevolence free rain that would bring crops and prosperity. She sighed, relieved. _Things really were changing quickly._

She saw some slight movement out of the corner of her eye. On the balcony up and to her left, she saw Mikleo leaning over the railing, rain falling all around him but never seeming to touch him. He was always so pretty, so ethereal. She knew he was suffering in silence. He tried to carry the burden alone, never speaking of it. Knowing his emotions were still in constant turmoil, he avoided resting in her or armatizing. When he did, as briefly as he would allow, their grief seemed to resonate between her trying to understand him and offer comfort, and his determination that every action, every purified hellion, every page written was for him.

“Hey! Mikleo!” she shouted at him, holding the bottle of sake. “Come drink with me!”

He turned and seemed to be studying her. He wasn't much of a drinker, unlike Zaveid, competitive and willing to have way too many just to prove a point.

“Don't make me drink alone, come over!” she shouted. The rain seemed to respond by moving from a drizzle to a full on rain. Mikleo nodded.

“I'll unlock my door,” she yelled.

“No need,” he called back.

He conjured his staff and closed his eyes. He began to glow slightly, his short ponytail and bangs becoming ruffled as though there was a strong breeze coming from under him. She watched in awe as the air between the balconies began to glow in little spots, weaving together and solidifying. The spots became a patch, and the patches together became a bridge, made of ice.

He dismissed his staff, pleased, and stepped onto his bridge. He bent his knees, sliding down the steep incline, hopping off at the end in a graceful landing.

“Show off,” she said into her cup of sake. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the ice, dissipating into the raindrops they once were. He pulled out the chair by her and sat while she poured him a small cup.

“Well I am a Grand Seraph after all, I should be doing grand things.” He took a sip and made a face. “Besides, ever since Sorey and I saw the invisible bridge in Mt. Mabinogio, I've been thinking of ways to use artes to bridge gaps and more fully explore ruins...”

“You ruined it, ruin nerd. It's not cool anymore, I take it back,” she interrupted.

“It's amazing and you know it,” he retorted.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, why are you out here? Let me guess, it's water seraph stuff, you like the rain?” she asked.

He nodded. “You know it. A good pure rain does wonders for me. It relaxes my mana, very helpful after the trip we just took.” He sipped at his sake cup and noticing it was nearly empty, raised the cup and finished the rest. He set the cup on the table gently, before he could move his hand away Rose was already refilling him. She topped her cup off as well, leaned back and closed her eyes.

“Dezel would do the same thing during storms. I'd find him on rooftops just letting the wind flow around him.” She took a sip. “I really wish I got to know him better. And now he's gone.” She searched Mikleo's face. “We just really didn't get time to grieve back then, did we?”

Mikleo matched her pace drinking, sipping his cup as well. “We had a lot to do. But time heals all wounds.”

There was silence.

“How are you doing without... Sorey?” she asked gently.

He looked out toward the white light. “It's hard,” he said quietly. “Everything reminds me of him. There's nothing he wasn't excited to point out, nothing that wasn't completely fascinating to him.” He exhaled shakily. “He's always going to be with me, haunting me. But I have to keep moving forward and help create the future we dreamed of. The sooner that happens, the sooner he can wake up.”

She nodded, and studied him for a bit. He had made peace Sorey would always be in his heart. She was silently envious of their bond, wondering if Dezel could have been the same for her. She leaned back in her chair, eyes closed.

“You know what would be great?” she asked. He hummed in response. “A snack,” she finished.

Mikleo wordlessly got up and walked into her quarters through the french doors. Before she could even respond, he was already returning with two small bowls of vanilla ice cream and spoons. He handed her one, her buzzed eyes showing immense gratitude. He smiled and sat back down next to her, starting his ice cream with a small bite.

“I'm glad to be back with the group. I was lonely by the crater, even if I was by him. I need to be around people.” Mikleo looked down. “I'm not a normal seraph. We were raised together to be companions, and he was always with me. It's not common for seraphim to take to humans so closely due to the malevolence. Seraphs like Edna still don't really like humans, and stay away. Don't tell her I said this, but she's the normal one.”

Rose snorted. “Not for long, if we have anything to do with it! It was a much more boring life before I met you all.”

“Even as an assassin?” He raised an eyebrow and sipped at the sake, emptying his cup, then refilling it.

“Okay, I guess my life has always been crazy. But you can imagine how boring normal people have it.” she chuckled to herself. “Long live the Scattered Bones,” she said, raising her drink. “May you rest in peace, and your services never needed again.”

Mikleo raised his glass in return. “To a new future.”

They both finished their last cup, the bottle now empty. Rose slouched in her chair, cradling the last of her ice cream.

After a moment, Mikleo stood. Slight winds blew from under him, his fluffy shoulder length ponytail fluttering slightly. He held his palms out to the sky. She watched him unmoving, curious.

The raindrops started to respond to his coaxing, moving and aligning. The streams of water from the sky seemed to fall more evenly in columns, creating a curtain around the balcony. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand, lowering his hand slightly, then wiggled the fingers on his right.

The columns began to weave around each other, braiding and shimmering, alive and moving, as though sliding down an invisible path. Rose's eyes widened, taking in the beautiful sight. It would be ignorant to deny Mikleo’s beauty, and how much he had grown in such a short time. He he always been angelic, and now he was losing some of his childish features. She stood, sauntering over to him, truly noticing how much taller he had gotten. His chest was broader, his arms and legs thicker. She wondered if he understood.

Rose leaned into Mikleo's right, disrupting a few of the braids, but he quickly recovered. He adjusted his arm to be around her, settling the loneliness between them, listening to her breathe and letting the mana flow through him. She watched for a few moments, and gently touched the underside of his right sleeve with her fingertips. She was so glad to be a part of this, a part of something so beautiful, next to someone so beautiful.

As though he heard her, he pulled her warmth just a little closer to himself and gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, eyes curious, thankful, wanting. He stopped casting and gently put his palm to her forehead, feeling the stark contrast between his cool touch and her warmth. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, feeling it move down to cradle her cheek. She felt his heartbeat increase, putting more of her weight on him. He looked down at her, this time eyes locked.

She gazed at his tiny pout, his angular features and his sophisticated eyes. He seemed to study her face, trying to guess what she was thinking. She moved her hand to touch his opposing cheek. Hearts beating rapidly, breaths increasing in speed. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, he held her waist, studying each other for only a few more moments before they both pushed forward in a passionate kiss. Their mouths locked together, hands running up and down each other firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fingers grasping wildly through each other's hair, they moved into the full body kiss. She still tasted of vanilla ice cream and plum sake. The leather strip he tied his hair in a small ponytail unraveled and fell to the floor. Pushing through the french doors he slammed her body against the side wall, struggling to pull shut the door behind them, kissing her neck and pressing his hands on her waist. She gasped lightly, and pushed him back toward a table, cornering him, covering his neck and chin with open mouth kisses. He pushed her tunic up and rubbed her tummy, moving his cold hand up her shirt to her breast, constricted by clothing. She tugged at his coat, and he obliged by unzipping it. He quickly found her warm hands running up and down his abdominal muscles, fingertips peeking inside the top of his pants. He pulled at her jacket, she pulled at his pants, he pulled at hers, she pulled at his undershirt, he pulled at hers. They finally wore nothing but their undergarments.

Mikleo pushed them toward the bed, where she willingly sat. She fiercely kissed him and grasped at his hair. She wrapped herself in his strong arms as he pushed her further onto the bed, until her head was against the pillows. He straddled her, hair flowing everywhere, eyes full of desire. He carefully unbuckled her bra watching her face for permission and kissed her soft pink nipples, rolling them with his tongue. She ran her nails down his back, moaning. She pushed his left hand down her body, tickling past her tummy further down, into her panties, until his fingertip was curiously circling her entrance. He ran his cold finger from her entrance up, watching for her reaction, circling her clit and moving back down. She squirmed and bucked her back, as he gently slipped his finger inside. His cold was alarming, tantalizing, shocking. She felt something more than his finger, something different, something searching her for her most sensitive spots. It danced inside her, decidedly not human, massaging and rubbing her in impossible swirling motion. She moaned for more and he pushed harder in so many spots at once, rotating and changing shape, gently alternating between tickles and firm rotating rubs. Her breathing deepened and he watched her toes curling. He decided she had enough, and withdrew his finger along with small water tendrils extended from it.

“Maotelus be damned,” she whispered, pulling both hers and his underwear down. She gently ran her fingers up and down his beautiful pale hard cock, already slick to the touch. He shivered in delight, trusting her hands as she played with him. She rubbed him with an open hand, then wrapped her fingers around his length and pumped gently.

He enjoyed her grasp for a while until she grabbed him tighter, pleading for more. He moved to position himself directly over her, and she guided him to her entrance. She leaned up while he explored her entrance with his tip, rubbing and teasing, before pushing his tip inside her.

She rolled her hips forward, tightly swallowing him whole in a moment. He gasped and he dropped his arms, putting a thumb on her nipple. She grabbed his hips, hands sliding on his muscular butt, pulling him into rolling thrusts. His upper body was a pleasure to look at, broader shoulders than she really expected out of his coat. He had gained a great deal of muscle, and she watched his abs work. They found matching rhythm was easy, having armatized before, naturally reading each other's intentions of physical movement. He thrust firmly, increasing in speed. They both felt the energies between them, playful and determined. He pumped in and out of her, and she matched every thrust with her own.

“I.. I'm close, I...” she said. He felt her body tightening. He leaned his face over hers, concentrating on steady motion.

“Oh shit!” she yelled, sensing the other seraphim returning up the stairs. “The others! Midnight... They're... They're...”

Mikleo quickened his pace, ignoring the possible outcome. “Tell them you've already got a Seraph inside you,” he drunkenly joked.

“Mikleo they're comm...inngh..”

“So are you,” he smirked, keeping his rhythm steady and firm. He felt her tighten, unable to stop her orgasm, and her rolling waves began. He thrust steadily, enjoying her ecstasy, coming inside her as well.

There was a flash of light, and as quickly as it appeared, a second flash and orbs of light rushing out through the hole at the top of her door. She had come, hard, and he had collapsed on top of her. And the Seraphim likely saw.

After a few moments of silence, between labored breathing, she started laughing. He responded with his own nervous laughter. The laughter increased, and suddenly hers stopped.

“Get offa me!” she yelped, playfully shoving his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against hers one last time, and gently pulled out of her. She felt the volume of his ejaculate spill, and blushed.

“I could clean you, if you like...” Mikleo offered.

She sat up on the bed, facing away from him. “No. Please just go.”

“Rose, I...” he started.

“Just go. Get out.”

Stunned but unable to stop grinning, he gathered his clothes, quickly dressed, and headed upstairs to his room to bathe. They were going to have to face the other Seraphim, and find out what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikleo plopped down on the barstool in fresh clothes and clean loose hair. The bartender recognized his shimmer, but unable to speak slid a small piece of paper and lead pencil toward him.

“Give me the strongest you've got,” he wrote. She returned with a strong brown liquor over ice. He sipped it, making a sour face, then sipped it again.

“Well if it isn't our resident ladykiller Mikster!” Mikleo rolled his eyes at the booming voice, as Zaveid plopped down at the barstool next to him.

“Zaveid,” Mikleo acknowledged, suddenly very interested in his drink.

“So.” he started. “I'm impressed! You tamed the Wild Rose.” Zaveid grinned. Zaveid got the attention of the bartender and ordered another whiskey on the rocks via paper and pencil.

Mikleo sighed. “It's not like that,” he responded into his drink.

“It sure seemed like it, from the looks of it.” Zaveid received his drink and took a sip. The color dropped from Mikleo's face.

“What.. exactly do you mean looks of it?” Mikleo hesitantly asked.

“You, mostly. You're a good looking man. But it was more about what we felt.” Zaveid responded. Mikleo froze. “It was all good,” he continued. “Young bodies in the throes of ecstasy, I'm more than a little bit jealous.”

Mikleo laid his head on the bar in total embarrassment. Zaveid slapped his hand on his back. “Listen, stud, be proud. She enjoyed you. What more is there to think about?”

He moaned. “Just kill me now.” He paused. “It was just a one time thing. We're both lonely and... and grieving, and she's human... And I've spent my whole life with a human... but it's not going to happen again.”

“That's a tragedy,” Zaveid responded. “But I've got to ask... I thought you were into more... masculine types?”

Mikleo sat up straight and looked at Zaveid. “I... am I that easy to read?”

“Well?” Zaveid prodded.

Mikleo sighed. “I don't mind either. I've only been with women so far, but... I think I would prefer men. I don't know.”

Zaveid boomed with laughter. “Well anytime you want, Daddy Zaveid will show you the ropes!” Mikleo felt like he was going to die blushing.

“Listen, Mik-man...” Zaveid said, “never be embarrassed by the pleasure you can bring with your body. It's a beautiful thing, the thrill of the chase, the satisfaction of the conquest, and the physical release. It's therapy, and you're the doctor. Only when you treat your patients, you treat yourself too.”

Mikleo made a disgusted face, which dissipated into further embarrassment. “What about Lailah and... What did they see? ” Mikleo whined.

“Those ladies are hundreds of years old. Don't sweat it, you're not going to corrupt those two beautiful blossoms.” Zaveid leaned back. “I know, I've been working on lady Lailah for centuries.” He leaned back and winked at Lailah, who was seated at a corner booth with Edna.

He thought of Edna like a little sister, despite her being much older. She despised humans, and this experience was surely not going to help.

Mikleo finished his drink and kept his head on the bar.

-

Edna sat at the booth with her forehead on the table. Lailah sat with a plate of chocolate candies, munching away at the sweets.

“Gross. Gross gross gross,” Edna mumbled. “Meebo is gross and Rose is grosser for letting him be gross.”

Lailah had kept Edna company while she complained that evening. Yes, they had seen Mikleo on top of Rose. But they didn't really see anything unsavory, just him topless and the silly face he was making. What they felt, surely was her climax. And Edna was having a hard time admitting the real issue she had with it.

“Edna, I...” Lailah started.

Edna held up a finger as if to silence her, then turned her hand and opened her palm. Lailah placed a sweet in it, and she pulled her hand back under the table.

Lailah started again. “Rose is only human,” she said gently. “And humans do have needs.”

Edna looked up, face still mostly on the table. “What about Meebo? He's not human. He's just gross.”

Lailah thought. “Maybe... because he was raised with a human, he understands her needs.” Lailah paused, quieter now. “Seraphs do have urges too. Look at Zaveid.”

“Super gross.” Edna rolled her head on the table as if to say no.

“Edna... to have urges is normal. It's alright for beings to be intimate with each other. It's a beautiful way to express yourself through your body, a show of trust, and often times love.” Lailah pondered.

“But Meebo loves Sorey.” Edna’s words brought forth the same thought Lailah had.

“Love comes in many forms,” Lailah continued. There was silence for a while. Lailah was truly a little awakened by the experience. She herself hadn't felt climax in so long, she had forgotten how satisfying it could be. Although she didn't have the strongest of drives, she certainly had experience. But it seemed even though Edna was well over a few thousand, she did not.

“Edna... Do you mean to say you've never had... urges?” Lailah asked as gently as possible, not expecting to be a recipient of the incoming umbrella poke. “Hey!”

“No. I never met anyone who made me feel gross. I spent my life on Rayfalke, now I'm traveling with you.” Edna leaned back, focused on her umbrella.

“And you never noticed Mikleo becoming more attractive as a man?” Lailah gushed.

“Gross. No. He's like a brother.” _But he's not like MY brother,_ she thought.

Another thought popped into her head.

_Did my brother have relationships? Love? ... Urges?_

Edna felt herself blushing, and something seemed to click. It was her. She was the one who was suddenly abnormal. She was the one, trapped as an eternal child, refusing to grow up. Refusing to be anything other than the little sister she always was.

And there was no denying it. The climax felt _good_. She could feel the relaxation, trust and love behind it. She was outwardly adamantly against something that everyone seemed to recognize as good.

“What about Sergei?” Lailah grinned. “He's quite an attractive human.”

Edna fussed with her umbrella. “ _Human_ being the key word. Gross.” She was silent for a while. “Lailah?”

“Yes, Edna?” Lailah was always so warm to her.

“If I do grow... ugh... just never mind.” Edna hid her face again, stealing another chocolate first.

“Oh, dear Edna!” Lailah recognized the breakthrough. She did see the value! “Please, take your time. Don't try to grow up all at once. You certainly want to take it easy and move at your own pace. Never push yourself too far, or do anything you don't want to.” She pondered. “Why, I remember one time that I polished off a whole elixir. I thought it was a sweet drink!” Edna looked at her quizzically. Lailah paused, blushing. “Let's just say that I got to know all 49 Normin very well that night.” She put a finger to her lip. “The following day, too.”

Edna stood, fuming. She faced Lailah, not quite understanding her feelings. Lailah was a loose cannon with way too much information now that her oath had dissolved.

Everyone! Everyone she knew was doing it but her. Lailah was blushing profusely, realizing how much she had given away. She prodded Lailah with her umbrella. “Why! Gross! I liked the Normin!” Edna stomped away, seeing Mikleo asleep with his head on the bar.

Edna jabbed at Mikleo with her umbrella until he woke. Surprised, he looked around until he saw her.

“I thought you liked boys,” she said.

He blinked a few times trying to understand the context, then remembered. Oh. She had seen him and Rose, caught in the act.

“I...” he stammered. Edna looked at him expectantly. He looked down. “What?”

“Your lack of no is a yes. You like boys,” she responded.

“That's not your business, Edna.” Mikleo became annoyed. Annoying Mikleo is what she was good at.

“You made it my business when you boinked my vessel,” she said. “So what are you doing to Rose?”

He shook his head at her. “Edna... we deal with grief in our own way. It was a one time thing anyway- Ow! Cut it out!”

She had jabbed him sharply with her umbrella. He turned and stood up. She noticed in that moment what Lailah had said. Mikleo did grow taller and bigger. He was actually formidable. Not that she'd ever tell him that. Mikleo caught a glimpse of Lailah in the corner booth, with Zaveid’s arm around her, both laughing.

She lowered the umbrella. “I...” She sighed. “Sorry, Meebo. I know this is hard for you without...”

He looked down at her. She had lost her lifelong companion too. Although their lives had been much longer, the goodbye was final.

“Edna.” He recognized her tenderness, and knelt down to eye level with her. She studied his face, pained and older, and she knew she was wearing too much emotion on her own. “You have a lot to learn about tact. But until then, let me walk with you upstairs.”

She sighed, walking slowly toward the staircase with Mikleo by her side. She decided she would grow, slowly, and maybe forgive Mikleo for being gross one day. Maybe.

-

Mikleo woke the next day, somewhat hungover. He bathed and got dressed, hoping to catch Rose. Her room was empty. He cast spectral cloak to block out the sound, and wandered downstairs.

There he saw Edna in a corner by herself eating pancakes. He continued scanning the room. At a further tables he spotted Rose, in her Shepherd’s cloak. She had a plate of bacon and eggs. She was looking down and munching. Feeling clever, he stealthily snuck over to her table and reached for her bacon. As soon as his wrist was over the plate, she reached out and grabbed it, slamming it on the table and popping his spectral guise.

“Ow ow ow... I give!” She released his wrist but refused to raise her eyes. “Can you at least order me a plate of bacon?”

No response. Just Rose munching, seemingly pushing her eggs around with a fork.

He sighed and began talking. “I spoke to everyone last night, well, everyone but Lailah, and you don't have to worry. Everyone gets it.”

Still no response. Just chewing and playing with her food. He reached for the bacon again, this time his hand was slapped away.

He took a deep breath. “Rose. Listen. I'm not ashamed of what happened. I don't regret it. We both needed the company, and it was fun.”

She finally raised her head, but continued to avoid eye contact, now looking at the ceiling. “Most fun I've had in a long time,” she said in a sing song voice. She smiled coyly, then leaned forward, grabbing his hand on the table, and looked straight at him. He leaned back, surprised.

“I wasn't your first, was I? You seemed pretty experienced.” She grinned.

He froze and drew back his hand. She continued, leaning forward. “You're a cute enough guy. I bet you were with a lot of Seraph girls.”

Mikleo looked down, hair covering his eyes. “No... not... not Seraph.”

She slammed her fist on the table and he leaned back with surprise. “Oh Mao. Tel. Us, you and Alisha??” He blushed. “I knew it! You and the Princess!” His blush deepened. He stammered for a second through her laughter.

“I don't kiss and tell!” He folded his arms. “Well what about you?”

She leaned back, grinning. “That's a pretty personal question. ”

“Well, I told you!” He responded.

“Well,” she started. “Technically I figured it out.” She smirked. “Me and Eguille dated for a while. It didn't work out. He was too...” She waved her arms. “You know. Masculine. And I'm not really into...” she froze, unsure why she overconfessed.

He tightened his folded arms. “And what, you made an exception for me?”

“I thought _YOU_ made an exception for _ME_!” she was practically standing, gathering the attention of the other patrons.

She sat, more quietly now. “Besides,” she continued. “You're pretty,” she said, practically singing. “It was easy to look past the rest.”

He snorted and got a smile out of her. There was a moment of silence, and Mikleo looked down. “I just wish we didn't have an audience. We're never going to hear the end of it from Zaveid.” She buried her face in her hands. “Most fun in a long time indeed,” he mimicked her sing song voice.

He leaned back. “The only thing I'm sorry for is that. I'm sorry I put this burden on the group. They just never dealt with it before with... with Sorey.” He leaned back, closing his eyes, pushing back the tears that had still not come.

“Hey,” she offered gently, not really knowing what to say. She had felt his heart when they armatized for particularly difficult battles. They both knew that the water armatus was Sorey's favorite. His thoughts were constantly everywhere. She knew his sadness and longing. She knew his acceptance and determination. She knew his disappointment and frustration that Sorey never seemed to pursue anything beyond friendly pokes and tickles. She was asking him constantly to focus and clear his mind. She did want to help, but he had to meet her halfway.

“Listen. Whatever this is, it's done. It was fun, and we're stronger for it,” Rose said. Mikleo opened his eyes and nodded slightly in agreement. “Anything I can do to help you, just let me know,” she continued. “and you tell me all about Alisha!”

Mikleo choked for a moment. “Rose! I said I don't kiss and tell. Have a little respect.” he turned up his nose, eyes closed again.

Rose shrugged. “Worth a shot!” She fake laughed. Then she really started laughing. Mikleo peeked one eye open.

“What's so funny?” he asked.

Rose gestured toward the door with her chin. Mikleo turned and saw Zaveid walking in with his arm around Lailah. Zaveid made eye contact with Mikleo and winked. Lailah pulled his arm off of her.

“No wonder they didn't come home last night!”

 

\- 2 Weeks Later -  
  


Rose rotated the blueprint on the cafe table. “So...” she scratched her head. “If the quarters are here-”

Alisha shook her head. “No, the quarters are upstairs. That's the only way we can have enough room.” She slid over a second page of blueprints.

The girls both reached for the first page to rotate it, and briefly brushed their hands together. Rose nudged Alisha with her right shoulder, and Alisha bumped back with her left elbow.

Rose pointed at a room. “So this is...”

“The main classroom.” Alisha leaned back and took a sip of her water. She caught a glimpse of Zaveid and Mikleo at the bar.

Alisha nudged Rose. “They're at it again.”

“What, drinking beer while the sun is still up? We're hard at work here!” Rose grinned.

Mikleo got up and walked toward a young sandy haired man sitting by the entrance of the cafe. He seemed to exchange a few words before sitting down, laughing with him.

Rose took a sip of her drink and leaned against Alisha. Both held their ice waters tightly. Rose glanced at Zaveid, who was giving Mikleo a thumbs up and a wink.

“So the classroom...” Alisha trailed off.

Mikleo helped the young man out of his seat. They exchanged a few words and walked out together.

“That's the third in two weeks,” Rose commented.

“And you're counting?” Alisha grinned at Rose. “I mean, we are his Shepherd and Squire. We should care, at least a little.” Rose leaned back. “I'm curious as to what he does with them.”

Alisha blushed profusely. “I think you know,” said Alisha. Rose looked at her, both quizzically and knowing. After a few moments, Alisha continued, more quietly. “He was always gentle with me. And caring.”

Rose sputtered, laughing.

“What?” Alisha countered.

“Gentle? I may still have bruises!” Rose rubbed her shoulder. Alisha’s blush deepened.

Rose turned toward Alisha. “Is that what you like? A gentle lover?” Rose leaned closer. Alisha lowered her eyes, heartbeat rising. She looked up briefly and caught a glimpse of Zaveid, chin resting on his fists, staring at them intently from the bar. Alisha quickly turned away. Rose noticed Alisha’s distraction and shooed Zaveid with her hand. He put his hands up in defeat and turned back to his beer.

“We should get back to work,” Alisha said, almost whispering.

Rose lingered on Alisha for a moment before diverting her eyes to the blueprints, visibly disappointed. She studied the first floor for a few moments until feeling a small warm hand on her leg. The hand was delicate and brushed her thigh with her fingertip, moving down slowly, then back up. Rose blinked slowly and looked toward Alisha. Was she finally getting a reaction out of the Princess?

Rose watched Alisha in awe as she feigned interest in the blueprints, secretly stroking Rose's thigh. Rose blinked again in disbelief. Yes. This was no mistake.

Alisha pointed at a room, no room in particular, going through the motions. “Gentle,” she repeated, resting her whole hand on Rose's leg. After a moment she squeezed Rose's thigh.

“But deliberate.”

Their eyes locked. They leaned in towards each other, tilting their faces until they could feel each other's hot breaths. All the tension these last few weeks. Now was a chance to finally...

Rose turned and shouted. “Zaveid!”

Zaveid put his hands up and left the bar.

“Now where were we, Princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at http://mikleohno.tumblr.com


End file.
